Talk:Ghost Rider VS Lobo/@comment-34353791-20180629003003
Yeah, Yeah Becky G The Monster Remix I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love And I don't have to try, I just do what I does Don't have to tell me, I already know They all want me Yo, I run this, I smash it Like my bass real hard, boom-bastic Speed race baby, I'm a lot faster 'Cause trouble, never listen to my master New Benz all black, from Malaysia Can't drive, but my mama don't care yup To the top, I'm a take it to the ceiling I'm on the moon but I feel the sun beaming I'm so dope like ooh la la So so fly like a helicopter Sup to the hood and the homies on the block Doin' it big, ya you know, what's up Some come and try to say I'm a problem So crazy, gotta put 'em in an asylum Some come and try to say I'm a problem Ha, solve it I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love And I don't have to try, I just do what I does Don't have to tell me, I already know They all want me Yo, yo, yo I ran this, I rock this I can see the future, no optics More androids, robotics Beam up hot chicks like I'm Spock They be chillin' in my cockpit, my spaceship got exotic One be trippin', come n' whip, hypnotic, they be talking 'bout ooh la la Let's go far, way past them stars We don't give a, let's go to Mars Ay, yo I'm just tryna get it poppin' I wanna be the first dude to love a martian She love a man, cut the swag that I'm droppin' I kill the game til it's chillin' in the coffin When I start, there ain't no stoppin' Yo, yo Yo, yo Yo, yo Yo, yo Don't be actin' like Like you didn't know Like you didn't know Like you didn't know Like you didn't know I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love And I don't have to try, I just do what I does Don't have to tell me, I already know They all want me I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love And I don't have to try, I just do what I does Don't have to tell me, I already know They all want me I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster